Jennifer and the prince of darkness
by InsaneDragonGirl100
Summary: (FIRST STORY PLEASE DONT HATE!) Genderbent!jesus Jennifer is having trouble with her mother (god) never being around. While at the same time a young angel named Michael prepares to become and archangel. All these things are happening under the cover of heaven and hell...what a dysfuctional family. NO FLAMES PLEASE...
1. Chapter 1

Narrarator's p.o.v

Jennifer was walking to her apartment in the human world. The sun had just about set but Jeni still walked with all the confidence in the world. She had two blue headphones sticking from her ears and as she walked she was bobbing her head slightly to the music. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was still wearing a pair of darkened sunglasses despite the quickly darkening sky.

The young deity was dressed in typical clothes for a young adult human; dark washed skinny jeans and a loose fitting, flowing light blue top. When Jeni had reached her apartment she quickly unlocked her door and walked inside, closing it tightly behind her. Sighing slowly she moved farther in and dropped her keys and wallet unceremoniously onto the counter.

"Hello... Mom?" She called into the emptiness. As usual there was no response from the older goddess.

Jeni let out another more exasperated sigh and went around the kitchen counter. "All alone again." She whispered.

"Haha not quite my Darling."

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed spinning around and staring into the darkness. "Beelzebub, come out of the shadows right now."

The Demon in question sauntered into the open, with a triumphant smirk.

"Yes, your highness?" He asked sarcastically. Jeni just leaned against the counter and glared at him.

"Beelzebub, what have I told you about stalking me?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Beelzebub smirked and replied, "I wasn't stalking you, I was merely," he paused for effect, stepping closer to Jeni. "Observing you." He wrapped his arm around Jeni's waist, pulling her against him.

"And what a sight it is." He murmured, looking down her shirt at her breasts shamelessly.

Jeni slapped him and struggled against his grip. "Let me go you pervert!" She gasped, shoving at his chest.

Beelzebub immediately let her go and rubbed his cheek. "Jesus Jennifer, It was a joke!"

He yelped, his human glamour disappearing and revealing his true form. Jeni couldn't help but giggle when she saw the short goat-like male with his twisting horns, trying his very best to look intimidating.

"Stop laughing Jennifer!" He bleated, making Jeni laugh even harder. Jennifer was bent over laughing.

When she had composed herself she said;

"this...is your true form? Oh god this is pure gold! You walk around under that glamour making everyone think your so intimidating but in actuality your a tiny half goat thing!" By the end of her speech, Jeni had thrust herself into another set of giggles and Beelzebub just stood there, tapping his cloven hoof impatiently. "Are you finished?" He asked, when her giggles had died down again. Jeni smiled and nodded. "Yes Beelz, I'm done."

"Good."

Jeni rolled her eyes at the sulking demon and smiled. Now that she looked at him again, she saw how adorable he was standing there, still glaring up at her. Before she could say or do anything more about it Beelzebub had thrown up his glamour again.

"So why are you in my house?" She asked, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms again. Beelzebub rolled his eyes.

"Lucie gave me the day off and I don't feel like bugging the mortals so I figured I'd come and bother my favorite little goddess." He said sauntering over and messing with Jeni's hair.

"Ah! Beelz!" She cried, smacking his hands away. Beelzebub laughed and removed his hands, laying them at his sides.

Jeni laughed with him. "So how is the queen of hell?" She asked.

"She pissy, as per usual." He said nonchalantly.

"And how is the ruler of the heavens?"

"Too busy for me, as per usual." Jeni said sulkily, looking down at her arms.

Beelzebub sighed and walked over too the distressed goddess. "I hate to be the voice of reason," he said softly. "But your mom does have to take care of millions of other humans,"

He paused and reached out to Jeni, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "and I know that it isn't fair that you have to share your mother like that but just think of how lost the humans would be without her."

Jeni's bottom lip started to tremble and like a gushing tap, she let go. Beelzebub wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the girl into an embrace, letting her cry into his shirt. A little while later, after Jeni had stopped crying Beelzebub let her go reluctantly.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked gently, resting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. Jeni smiled and nodded her head slightly.

"Yea I will be, thanks Beelz."

"Good and no it's no problem Jeni." Beelzebub smiled and stared at Jeni for a few seconds more. He rarely ever got the chance to just look at her. She was so pure and gold hearted. Not to mention gorgeous. There was no way she would ever fall for an evil, conniving ugly demon like him. J

eni watched Beelzebub closely. His human form was quite handsome and contrary to many peoples belief he was quite gentle, At least with her he was. It had been a long time coming but Jennifer couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't take the constant running around each other that they were doing, so she mustered up all the courage she could and leaned into the demon, wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head, giving him a small peck on the mouth.

Beelzebub was shocked. The girl of his dreams was actually kissing him of her own free will! He stood frozen for a few seconds before letting his arms slip around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Feeling the need to breathe the two young adults pulled away from each other and seperated slightly so they could look each other better.

"So that's how you really feel about me." Beelzebub said huskily, taking one of the hands that was wrapped around her hips and running his fingers through his dark hair. Jeni giggled.

"Yes silly demon that is how I really feel about you."

In a spur of the moment gesture Beelzebub lifted Jeni off the ground and spun her in a circle. When he put her down she smacked him playfully on the chest.

"A little warning next time would be nice!" She said.

Now it was Beelzebub's turn to laugh. "Not on your life." He replied playfully, pulling her back into his chest.

* * *

A few hours later the two young lovers were relaxing on Jennifer's couch. Unbeknownst to them two older goddesses were watching the loving display with twin looks of satisfaction.

"Didn't I tell you that these two were destined to be together?" The older of the two women said.

"Yea, you did..." The younger replied.

"Maybe I deserve a reward?"

"...hmmmm...ok fine."

"YES!"

And with that the two women ran off to bed together, leaving the young lovers to themselves for the time being.

* * *

**hey there people of the internet! this came to me in a dream and wouldn't leave me alone...I hope you enjoyed and will review! **

**I may do a second chapter depending on how well this one does...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer woke up the next morning with something warm wrapped around her waist. As she opened her eyes the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. The young goddess raised her head slightly and saw the source of the warm hand curled around her. Beelzebub the literal prince of hell was sleeping in her bed next to her cuddling with her like she was a stuffed animal.

Jeni smiled at the sight. Leaning over to her bedside table, she grabbed her cell phone off the top. Settling back into his embrace she hit the unlock button and looked at the time. The white letters flashed into sight. 9:37. 'Shit, I'm supposed to meet my mother for the induction ceremony In an hour!'

Jeni looked back down at Beelzebub. The lanky demon had made himself completely at home and he looked so innocent that she hated to wake him but she couldn't very well stay locked in his death grip, no matter how much she may want too. She sighed and started pushing at Beelzebub's shoulder.

"Beelz...oh beeeeelz...HEY DEMON WAKE UP!" She yelled.

"FUCK!" Beelzebub exclaimed, jumping several inches off the mattress and bumping his head on the head board. Jennifer giggled and jumped from the bed and ran into her ensuite bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her. Beelzebub sat up.

"You coward, get back out here!" He yelled playfully.

"No Beelz I have to get ready for the induction ceremony!" Jeni yelled back.

Beelzebub rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh yea I have to go to that too don't I." He said, falling back onto the bed. inside the bathroom Jennifer rolled her eyes and put the final touches on her outfit.

"Yes you do. So you should probably go home and change out of the clothes you wore yesterday." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ugh fine." He said, still laying on his back in bed. Jeni walked out of the bathroom and saw Beelzebub lying on the bed.

"Get up dumbass we have to be there in like half an hour!" She laughed, tugging on his foot lightly.

"Jesus Jennifer for the daughter of god you sure swear a lot." He said, poking her with the foot she had tugged. Reluctantly Beelzebub pulled himself out of the bed and walked over to her.

"Will I get to see you later? He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Maybe...IF your good." She said, putting her arms around his neck. Giving him a quick kiss in the cheek she pulled completely away.

"Now you have to go." Beelzebub kissed her head one more time and walked out of her room, to the front door.

"Bye Jeni!" He called back towards the bedroom.

"Bye Beelzebub I'll see you later at the induction!"

Beelzebub pulled the door closed gently. Jennifer picked up her phone and checked the time. '9:45'

"Shit I gotta go!" She yelled. Jeni snapped her fingers and shut her eyes. When she opened them she was in her mothers study.

"Hello dearest child."

"Mother!"

Jennifer spun around and faced the mahogany desk. There Sitting on top of it was Jovi, the tawny haired leader of the gods. She glanced at an elegant wrist an smirked.

"What took you so long darling?" She asked with a dangerous tilt to her head. Jeni paled.

"I...uh woke up late...sorry mom..." She murmured.

The older goddess jumped off the desk and walked over to embrace her daughter.

"Alright dearest," she said softly. The two women hugged for a few moments, until there was a knock at the door.

"Messiah? Are you ready yet?" "Yes Michael, just give me a moment." Jennifer smiled.

"I should get going." She said trying to move towards the door. "Not so fast Jennifer." Jovi called. Jennifer stopped short.

"Yes mother?" She asked.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with you...in the human world maybe?" Jeni slowly turned around.

"Like what...Mom?" She said hesitantly. Jovi, who already knew exactly what was going on pressed her daughter for more information.

"Like... maybe there's a man in your life now darling?" If it was possible Jennifer would have melted into the floor from the sheer embarrassment. She sighed deeply and hung her head.

"Maybe there is...but I'm sure we shouldn't be wasting our time talking about my love life or lack thereof." She murmured at the ground. Unseen by Jennifer, Jovie raised a sculpted eyebrow but decided not to press her daughter for more.

"Whatever you say dear, lets get going before the young angel outside the door has a panic attack." She said with a giggle. Jovi linked arms with Jennifer and forcefully pulled her to the door.

"Arg- mother!" Jennifer gasped as she was whirled around and pulled out the door of her mothers office. As soon as they had left the room a tiny brown blur slammed into them.

"Oh thank the heavens, there you are your emenence's, you are supposed to be in positions for the start of the ceremony... Like now!" He said from ontop of Jennifer. Jeni landed on her ass and moaned in pain.

"Hello Michael...how are you?" She groaned. It was then that Michael realized where he was perched and he reeled back like he had been burned.

V "A...a thousand pardons my lady...I...I didn't mean-."

"No no Mike it's no problem." Jeni said, pushing the tiny angel off of her lap and onto the floor.

He righted himself and helped (attempted) Jeni and Jovi to stand. Jovi giggled and Jeni rolled her eyes at her mothers childishness. Sometimes it seemed like she was the older one.

"Uh Mom...the ceremony...we're late?" Jovi giggled.

"Oh right let's go! Come along Mickey, Jeni!" She exclaimed, linking arms with the two of them and pulling them toward the induction hall.

"Actually my lady...it's Michael.." Jovi ignored him and kept pulling the two of them along behind her. Stopping once she had reached the large oak doors that lead to the induction hall. She let go of her daughter and the young angel and reached out a hand to open the door. Jovi swung open both of the doors and walked into the room with Michael and Jennifer in tow.

There were many workers rushing around trying to ready the hall in time and Jovi expertly avoided the chaos. Jeni did her best to follow her mothers graceful footsteps but stumbled in a few places, causing a few caterers to trip. Michael frowned as he stumbled an tripped over every crevice and crack. As the trio reached the front of the hall the doors slammed open again, this time to reveal Luci and her eldest two sons Beelzebub and lothario.

Beelzebub shot Jeni a wink as he and his family were walking up the red carpet that had been laid down. This caused Jeni to blush and duck her head so she was facing the floor. Luci and Jovi shook hands delicately and shared a meaningful look. Lothario strutted up to Jeni and took her hand, placing a delicate kiss on it's back.

"My my my what do we have here, if it isn't the daughter of the almighty messiah...well haven't you just turned into a lovely young woman." He said, taking her hand and leading her into a twirl. From behind her Jennifer heard Beelzebub growl softly and she gently pulled her hand from his.

Well...um...thank you?" She replied as she stepped back a few steps. Beelzebub grinned at his brother and stepped forward, catching Jennifer and pulling her against him. Jeni gasped and tried to pull away from Beelz but he snaked his arm around her waist and held fast.

"Not so fast there darling." He whispered into her ear.

Beelz let me go...our mothers are right over there!" She replied, trying to be harsh but failing. Beelzebub chuckled and let her go, allowing her to spin around.

"Hello demon boy." She said softly as she faced him.

"Hello angel girl." He retorted. Jeni rolled her eyes and smirked at the demon prince. "Aren't we not supposed to like each other? Isn't that the deal between heaven and hell." Beelzebub wrapped his hand around her waist again.

"That's not what you wanted last night when you were screaming my name." Jennifer gasped and shoved at Beelzebub's chest.

"What the hell Beelz, that so didn't happen!" She whisper-shouted as she gave one final shove and went to stand at her mothers side to greet the guests that were already filing in through the double doors. Beelzebub sidled up beside Jeni.

"Aww come on darling don't be like that." He said quietly. Jeni frowned.

"First off don't call me 'darling' and second go sit down dumbass." She replied. Beelz rolled his eyes.

"Such language." He murmured and turned, walking over to the bench set aside for the royals and sat down. Jeni rolled her eyes at him and finished greeting the guests with her mother. After that she was allowed to take her own seat. Jennifer sat down and turned her attention to the front of the hall where the priest was readying to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! First I would like to thank all of you for reading my story! And for the people who left positive reviews THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! But. To the person who flamed my story...SCREW RIGHT OFF. I don't care if you think I should take an English class, I am writing this for my own benefit and people seem to be liking it so there :p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone...I know it's been a really long time and I'm sorry but the fact to the matter is I just lost interest. To be completely honest I lost interest in lot of things and I'm still working through some of them. However! I haven't given up on this story so here I am ready to finish it! **

**Now, enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**Jennifer;**

The ceremony was, in a word...boring. an hour of the priest droning on and on about the virtues and fantastic things about residing in heaven.

After that was the induction, which I suppose looks quite a bit like a high school graduation.

The angels who are 'graduating' into archangel status rise and walk one by one across the stage to my mother and the priest before kneeling at their feet.

After that there's more talking, until finally/the new archangel rises back up and bows first to mom and the priest and then to the audience. repeat for maybe thirty men and women and you have three hours of wasted time. Time better spent...anywhere.

As the last angel crossed the stage I gave a silent thank you to whatever other deity that had been spared this awful experience and was listening.

Finally, the ceremony had concluded and I practically ran for the doors, heaving a large sigh as I ducked through them and out into the grand hall.

"Thank the goddess." I whimpered when the fresh air hit my face.

"You're welcome darling but I didn't really do anything."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my mother and she giggled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me back towards her office.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" she asked as she opened the door and ushered me inside.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, maybe go and grab a coffee, perform a miracle...the usual."

mom rolled her eyes at my comment. "of course you are darling I would expect nothing less from you." she said sarcastically.

I laughed loudly, throwing my head back so far I fell over. This caused my mother to start laughing hysterically. "

"What a good mother...laughing at your daughter because she fell down." I said as I pulled myself off of the ground and dusted off my dress.

"I know I am aren't I" She giggled, flipping her hair off of her shoulder and walking to place an errant strand of hair back in its place.

"Messiah are you in here?"

"Come in Mikey!" My mother yelled at the closed doors.

Michael opened one of the doors quietly and slowly walked into the study.

"Hello Messiah, lady Jennifer." he said, bowing his head towards us.

"Hey Mike what's up?" I saluted, leaning up against mom's desk.

"begging your ladyship's pardon but I need to borrow your mother for a little while...there are many other things that need to be seen too today." he said, tapping a pen against the clipboard he was holding in his hand.

mom sighed and nodded. "Alright darlin just give me a sec ok?"

"Of course Messiah, I'll wait outside." Michael bowed again and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Mom lifted my chin and smiled. "I'm sorry darling but I have to go. Perhaps we could meet up later for coffee." she said softly before turning and leaving me alone in her study.

"Bye mom..." i whispered as the door swung shut with a hollow slam.

I sighed and transported myself back to my earth home and collapsed on top of the couch.

i must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun had already set and the whole house had turned pitch black.

I fumbled around in the dark for my phone, knocking it off of the table in the process.

"Shit!" I dropped my hand and picked it up, clicking the lock button and growling at the bright light.

I heard chuckling from across the room and I gasped, shining the light right into Beelzebub's smirking face. "Hello Clarice." he said laughing.

"Oh my god Beelz! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" I yelled.

Beelz just started laughing. "I wanted to see you but by the time I got here you had passed out on the couch and I decided to just sit down and wait for you to wake up."

I flopped back down onto the couch cushions and groaned, closing my eyes.. why do I have to deal with all the crazies?

when I opened my eyes I saw Beelz's face hovering above mine."Good evening my angel." he whispered, leaning down and placing an innocent kiss on my forehead.

"Hello Beelzebub." I replied, leaning into the kiss slightly.

I could feel the demon prince smirking against my head before he pulled away from me and sat down on the edge of the couch. I stretched my body out and Beelz to smile.

"Still tired?" he asked.

I nodded and sank back into the cushions, turning over and closing my eyes again.

Beelz snickered and wound his arms around me. "hang on angel, lets get you into bed before you drift off again." He said, lifting me up and walking me into my bedroom and depositing me into my bed.

The last thing I remember was Beelz crawling in behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his arms.

* * *

**So there you go :) im sorry its so short but I just wanted to get this up and posted! I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe you could find it in your hearts to review?**

**Enjoy the rest of your day lovlies! **


End file.
